


Your Eulogy, a lost poem from Dean to Sam

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Letters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: They're trying to figure this thing out, and hey, sometimes Dean is a little sappy too.





	Your Eulogy, a lost poem from Dean to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my prepared pieces for this series, which means it probably won't be updated again for a while. I figured I'd go out with a bang and write one from Dean's perspective. It should sound different from Sam's. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

Your Eulogy

 

You treat me as if  
I sewed your heart together;  
but I cannot be as   
soft  
and tender  
as you.

I don't feel as deeply  
as you,  
nor could I ever hope to.

You'd give  
and give  
'til I'd taken it all,  
but I have   
nothing  
for you  
in return.


End file.
